impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zephire the Thunder Lord
"You ever get hit by lightning where the sun don't shine?" Zephire is the 4th boss and the encounter will take place in an outside greenish area with 6 beacons surrounded by water with small passages to them. The fight changes dramatically depending on the difficulty you play. Zephire has Affinity: Lightning and thus takes 100 extra damage from Instant Cold. Sucessfully countering this boss will result in the countering player getting purged before losing half of his current health and getting stunned for 2 seconds. He begins in Thunder form and will switch to Normal form through different means depending on the difficulty: *Very Easy: Until the 2 pillars have been destroyed or after 60 seconds have passed. *Easy: Until the 2 pillars have been destroyed or once he gets below 20% health. *Moderate+: Until the 6 pillars have been destroyed, he becomes invulnerable below 40% health as long as he remains in Thunder form. 2 6 pillars will spawn on random beacons. They start with 800 health out of their 1500 maximum health and have Armor: Impenetrable (reduce physical 'damage by 75%). They start without mana but will slowly regenerate it to up to 10000 mana. Once you drop a pillar health to to zero, it enters a state called unstable, indicated by a bright blue glow. Only Zephire himself has the power to finish the pillar by either Powersliding or Recoiling into it. Players can of course speed up this process by taunting and luring the boss into them. Upon hitting an unstable pillar Zephire will also use Combust, thus If you are standing inside an unstabled pillar as the boss destroys it, you won't be damaged by the Recoil or Powerslide. Moves Call Thunder Zephire will mark the ground at random locations with numerous lightning-mines, indicated by small blue skulls. A few seconds later lightning bolts come down from the sky, dealing 1000 damage in a small area at each mark location. Marks can overlap. Thunder form In this form he has '''Armor: Arcane '''which reduces magic damage by 75%. Zephire doesn't passively regenerate mana in this form, instead he gains 35 energy after each spell cast, with the exception of Call Thunder. This mana gain per cast increases by 70 for each unstable pillar currently on the arena. While auto-attacking in this form he will periodically fire several globes of lightning to land around his target, they deal some damage in a medium area upon landing. Powerslide After a short delay, the boss coats himself with static and begins sliding linearly towards the target he is currently facing. Upon reaching the border of the arena Zephire bounces off of it, changing his direction to a new random angle and sliding for an extra little bit. Deals lethal damage to players in Zephire's path and will hit players at melee range even if they were behind him when he started casting this spell. Zephire will also collide with unstable pillars in its path. Zephire's speed during this move increases over time. Recoil A random player instantly gets marked with a circle. After a short delay, Zephire dematerializes into concentrated thunder and bursts towards this targeted player. Upon impact, deals damage to the player proportional to the distance traveled, which can be from 0 to up to 3500 damage in extreme cases. After hitting the target the lightning bounces off 700 units in the direction that the hit player was facing, and can collide with unstable pillars. Deals 1500 damage in a medium area upon departure and arrival and slightly damage anyone in his travel path. Razeon After a short delay, Zephire bursts towards a random player as concentrated thunder. Upon impact, Zephire will indefinitely bounce to the next closest player in 600 range of him, until he can't find any other target to bounce on. Each impact deals 125 damage to the player hit. The first and last hits both deal 750 extra damage. Focus Zephire instantly begins channeling on a stable pillar, continuously draining energy from it. ''Counterable The channel ends when the pillar get unstabled, when the boss gets countered, or when Zephire has fully regenerated his mana and begins casting his ultimate. Combust A special attack used only when Zephire collides with an unstable pillar with Powerslide or Recoil. The boss instantly separates into 5 balls of lightning that hover in the air, dealing medium damage per second to any player in contact. After 3 seconds, the orbs accelerate and all quickly collapse on a single random target, Zephire then reappears at this location. Deals lethal damage to the target, while they are accelerating these orbs also deal extreme damage per second to any other players in their way. Shuffle Instantly swaps the locations of all players. Overwhelm Once a stable pillar mana is fully replenished, Zephire will imminently teleport near it to cast this spell. Zephire connects himself to the pillar and begins channeling for up to 15 seconds or until the pillar has been unstabled. The pillar gets fully healed at the start of the channel and Zephire renders himself invulnerable for the duration. He starts periodically emitting small balls of lightning into the pillar, upon reaching it they explode, slightly healing the pillar and unleashing a global shockwave that damages all players. The first shockwave deals 200 damage and each successive shockwave deals 50 more damage than the previous one. Normal form Zephire's auto-attack in this form gets its damage increased to 500. Displace Instantly teleports every player to a random location close to the boss. Shock Instantly coats a random player with lightning for 5 seconds. This player receives 300 damage per second and nearby players close to him are dealt 500 damage per second. Seal of time Instantly stops the time for all players within in a 500 area of effect around the boss, purging and pausing them for 3 seconds, stunning them and preventing players from queueing actions. Storm Calls 1 to 3 fast small charged clouds from the sky that home into random players and transform into lightning storms upon reaching their target. Lightning storms deal 2100 damage over 3 seconds in a small area. Clouds can be killed before they reach their target. Players affected by '''Seal of Time will only take 700 damage from storms. Surge After a short delay, Zephire turns all non-invulnerable players in a medium area in front of him into globes of lightning, instantly killing them in the process. Those lightning orbs then travel a short distance at extreme speed away from Zephire before exploding, dealing lethal damage in a medium area around them. Powersurge Similar to Surge in every aspect, albeit much more dangerous as it instead hits 360° all around Zephire. Counterable Ultimate: Rdy's Madness #As soon as his ultimate starts all players get instantly dispelled, notably removing any of their preemptive invulnerability effects. #Zephire begins channeling from his position and will only stop after every player still alive has collided with him. During the channel all players are unable to move and get drawn towards the boss, each at a random fixed speed, which can be extremely fast as it can be deceptively slow. #Each time a player collides with Zephire he is dealt lethal damage and gets released from his magnetic grasp. The speed at which remaining players gets drawn to the boss also increases to another random amount. Upon colliding with Zephire players also receive 1000 unavoidable damage over 2 seconds that goes even through invulnerability #After all players have collided with Zephire all remaining pillars become stabilized again and healed at 800 health. All players should run away from him before his ultimate, even those who have their D spell up, as running away from him will also buy your allies time and potentially save their lives. Category:Bosses